INNARDS
Innards is an Upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Kaito and was initially set to be verified by Cinci. The level is now set to be verified by Wooshi999, who has already got a run of 57-100https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo9OHpOXAdw and a run of 36%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlAtSseTq74. It is considered by numerous players to be the hardest upcoming level, although Wooshi himself has stated that he believes Tartarus is harder. It is set to be harder than both Zodiac and Renevant, two levels both harder than Bloodlust. On March 12, 2019, Cinci announced he has dropped the verification,''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRdGwMZkNcw and on March 18, 2019, Cinci Verfied the Original Version of Innards, Cinci said the difficulty is about Hard Demon rating, yet most people tend to agree that this version is also an Extreme Demon.https://youtu.be/gcNeQ_0c3sYOriginal Version of Innards Cinci Verification Video Without Discord Call History Despite its current near-impossible difficulty, it was originally planned to be a Harder level. The creator transformed it into a medium demon difficulty level for Viprin's 8th Creator Contest, but then heavily buffed it a third time to Extreme Demon difficulty when he allegedly "heard the drop" of the song used. It was buffed a fourth time by Cinci to a difficulty harder than any rated level. Finally, Cinci made the decision to buff Innards for the fifth and final time. This version, referred to by many as "New Innards", has been described as "the borderline between silent (impossible) and possible". On March 12, 2019, Cinci dropped Innards, leaving a copyable version with a secret way.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRdGwMZkNcw On March 18, 2019, Cinci Verfied the Original Version of Innards, Cinci said the difficulty is about Hard Demon rating, yet most people tend to agree that this version is also an Extreme Demon. Gameplay The level begins with a near-impossible 2.5 spike jump in half speed. It then jumps into an extremely difficult cube-robot sequence. Then, it jumps on a cat-like object (known as a Rohga) and you must keep jumping on it. Afterward, there is a ship, ball, and UFO segment, all of which require good timing and skill. The transition into the drop is very shaky, making it very easy to lose concentration and crash. After the transition, there is a segment the requires precise ball and wave timing, and straight flying. 50-65 can be considered the hardest part of the level, with several extremely difficult cube and wave timings, and more straight flying. After 65%, the player then turns into a very difficult, but short dual cube, which then turns into a spider. The player then turns into a dual ship, then a dual wave, which requires precise straight flying and timing. The player turns back into a dual cube, shortly before the main cube becomes a ball. The player is later required to do straight fly and cube timings. This entire section is extremely difficult. After the aforementioned segment, there is a bossfight, where the creature that was carrying you at the beginning cube tries to destroy you. In this segment, there cube timings and straight fly, with a small portion of the segment being wave and UFO timings. The creature goes away and the player turns into a spider which requires precise timing. After the spider, there is a bit of straight fly. Then, there is a final short cube segment with blue jump pads. The level ends with a black jump orb that has to be hit late, otherwise, you will crash. Trivia * The level is supposedly so hard that EndLevel, an extremely skilled player and a former hacker, could not withstand completing a full practice run on it. * Nwolc has completed a practice run of Innards in 48 attempts. He states that the timing at 58% is based on luck. * Innards once had a planned extension. However, this has since been canceled. Cinci has said that the extension may end up as a separate level. * If you die at the first jump or last jump orb, the word "oof" will appear. This is a reference to the game ''Roblox, as it is the death sound in the game and also a popular internet meme. * Cinci was not worried to nerf the level to a difficulty he can beat, even if it meant reducing the possibility of the level being number 1 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. * There are only a couple levels harder than this one such as Cimmerian Shade, Orochi, and Cluster Headache. * Cinci replied to a YouTube comment asking how many attempts he had on the level, saying he had around 250,000 at least. * On March 18, 2019, Cinci verified "Kaito's official version" of innards, which is far easier than the current version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2BI-N6rcashttps://youtu.be/gcNeQ_0c3sY Verfication Video Without Discord Call Walkthrough References Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels